


The Queen's Lament

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem from Abaddon's POV for the spn poetry challenge prompt: reign</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Lament

They say a man’s greatness can be measured by his enemies.  
I look around me and see none worthy of the name:  
Exiled angels squabbling like children,  
A demon bureaucrat two steps below a common whore,  
And two boys so shattered by their pasts that even death evades their grasp.  
With a crown on my head and all of Hell at my feet  
All that stands against me is boredom.


End file.
